


Alguien igual a mí

by NaatDamn



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaatDamn/pseuds/NaatDamn
Summary: En un mundo de iguales, ser diferente significa ser rechazado, perseguido y amedrentado, y encontrar a tu igual es una oportunidad única de ser quien realmente eres y que el resto del mundo importe poco. La vida de Peter da un giro de 180° cuando descubre que es especial, y se sumergirá en la duda hasta conocer a otra chica igual a él.





	Alguien igual a mí

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-men y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel. Mi OC me pertenece, it´s mine.
> 
> ¡Hola! Este fanfic lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, encontré mis archivos antiguos y decidí re-subirlos. Me disculpo de antemano si hay alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía.

**I. Prólogo**

  
Eran las 3:00 AM cuando despertó sobresaltada, otra pesadilla; encendió la lámpara y miró alrededor, lo había hecho de nuevo: la habitación estaba de cabeza, todo estaba tirado por el piso y habían marcas de rasgaduras en las paredes.  
Kattie Brown tenía 12 años, estos episodios se venían repitiendo desde hacía meses. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algo paranormal, por lo que empezó a investigar sobre el tema, y aunque quedó intrigada con los fantasmas, no logró nada, y descartó la idea; luego creyó ser sonámbula, así que puso una cámara en su cuarto, y al ver que las cosas se movían solas volvió a pensar que se trataba de algo paranormal, y así se convenció, hasta que un día incluso su madre presenció cómo, en medio de una pelea, los vasos de la mesa salían volando directamente a la pared, en ese momento su mamá le creyó que habían fantasmas en la casa, y a su vez, Kattie se convenció de que eso no venia del “más allá”, sino de ella. Asustada, se lo contó a su madre, quien, por obvias razones, no le creyó hasta que ella misma se lo demostró días después haciendo que la silla flotara hasta la sala de estar. Gran error, una semana después estaba en un hogar de menores. Aprendió que ser diferente implicaba estar sola, así que intento ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo, y la mejor forma de ocultarlo, era controlarlo.

* * *

 

**II. Alguien igual a mí**

  
Corría el año 1968, Kattie tenía ya 13 años, se había acostumbrado a la vida en el hogar y la habían inscrito en una escuela pública, era muy diferente a su colegio anterior, no hablaba con nadie, pero tampoco le importaba, mientras más lejos se mantuvieran, mejor guardado estaría su secreto.  
Las clases comenzaban a las 8:00 AM, y ahí estaba ella, 10 minutos tarde y esperando su pase por atrasos y la nota para sus padres, ¿Qué importaba? A los viejos del hogar les importaba una mierda lo que ella hiciera, pero no era lindo tener problemas en el primer día.  
—¿Peter Maximoff? —La inspectora se asomó y de pronto el chico pasó por su lado, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Juraría que estaba sola en la sala.— Quiero que traigas firmado esto por tu madre.  
—Claro. —Dijo el chico, tomando el papel.  
—Kattie Brown, lo mismo. —Kat se levantó y cogió el papel en silencio.  
Salió justo detrás del chico, pero éste no pareció notar su presencia. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta de una banda que ella no conocía, su cabello era oscuro, pero tenía las puntas color plateado, lo que le daba un aspecto extrañamente cool. De pronto, tras un parpadeo, el muchacho no estaba, ella se quedó estática, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y tal persona nunca estuvo ahí, o quién sabe.  
—Srta. Brown, ya que llegó tarde debería apurarse. —La voz de la inspectora la espabiló y echó a correr. Tocó la puerta y entró disculpándose con el profesor, quien le dijo que tomara asiento, así que se dispuso a buscar uno. Al voltear, en uno de los asientos de atrás, estaba el muchacho de antes, 100% real y 50% dormido, y casualmente, con el ultimo asiento disponible justo a su lado.  
Cuando tocaron el timbre ella se apresuró a seguirlo, tal vez la tomaría por loca —y tal vez lo estaba—, pero necesitaba confirmar lo del pasillo.  
—Oye. —Dijo tímidamente detrás de él.— Peter, ¿no?  
—El mismo. —Dijo con un aire de desinterés.— ¿Karen?  
—Kattie. —Le corrigió.  
—Oh...  
—¿Cómo hiciste eso en el pasillo?. —Soltó de una vez, era ahora o nunca.  
—¿De qué hablas?. —Dijo Peter, volteando a verla.  
—En el pasillo, desapareciste.  
—No, no lo hice.  
—Si, si lo hiciste.  
—No sé de qué hablas. —Dijo cortante, y siguió caminando.  
—Lo siento, no quería molestarte. —Realmente se sentía desilusionada, pero tal vez él se sentía igual a ella y pensaba que debía ocultarlo, si era así, entonces debía darle confianza.— Pensé que podías hacer cosas extrañas, como yo. —No obtuvo respuesta, al menos lo intentó. Desilusionada dobló en una esquina hacia el hogar.

* * *

 

**III. Mi don, mi estigma**

  
La Sra. Beth la sacó de su pesadilla, se sentía sudada y alterada, había soñado que despertaba en ese mismo cuarto, pero todo se veía viejo y podrido, por la ventana se veía la noche, pero no había estrellas, era una oscuridad abismal y aterradora. En la lejanía, escuchó gritos, decían algo pero ella no era capaz de entenderlo.  
—¡Kattie, hija, despierta! —La miró fijamente, y luego a su alrededor, hace un año que no le pasaba, todo estaba tirado y magullado, y la pobre Sra. Beth tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Por favor…—Articuló con pánico.— No se lo diga al Sr. Jefferson, no tengo a donde ir, nunca pasa, es solo que tuve una pesadilla horrible y…  
—Hija, ¿por esto tu madre te dejó aquí?. —La niña asintió. —Pues que mala mujer, por dejar a una niña enferma así. —Continuó.  
¿Enferma? Kattie Brown pensó ser muchas cosas —un alien, tal vez—, pero jamás se consideró enferma. Kat se encerraba todas las tardes a practicar como controlar su poder, y a parte de hacer levitar cosas, podía atravesarlas —lo cual le parecía útil—, pero no hacía daño a nadie, ni a ella misma, entonces ¿Por qué se consideraría enferma? Prefirió guardar silencio.  
—No diré nada, hija, tranquila.  
—Gracias. —Se levantó para ordenar todo y vestirse para ir a la escuela, no quería llegar tarde otra vez.  
El profesor entró casi corriendo y se disculpó por la tardanza, en realidad solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que sonó el timbre, pero al sujeto le gustaba la puntualidad, y detrás de él entró Peter, con casi la misma ropa del día anterior, a excepción de la polera, que ahora era de otro grupo. Se sentó en su asiento junto a la ventana y junto a ella, y las clases procedieron con normalidad.  
Al sonar el timbre para el recreo, ella buscó un lugar para sentarse y comer algo, pero una mano la detuvo.  
—¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer? —Soltó el muchacho.  
—¿Qué?. —Peter le sujetaba el brazo y la miraba con aparente seriedad, aunque ella lo notó nervioso.  
—Sabes de lo que hablo.  
—No sé de estas hablando.  
—No te hagas la tonta, y no uses mis diálogos.  
—No es un diálogo tan original, amigo.  
—¿Eres…diferente, o no?  
—Si. —Dijo después de unos segundos de duda.— ¿Y tu?  
—También.  
—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste ayer, idiota?. —Se soltó de su agarre, y su cara de indignación debió de ser graciosa, pues se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Peter.  
—Entré en pánico. —Miró el suelo con una sonrisa.  
—Entonces, ¿puedes teletransportarte o qué?  
—No, solo soy veloz, ¿y tú qué puedes hacer?  
—Puedo levitar cosas. —Afirmó la muchacha.  
—¿Cómo esos magos que vinieron la semana pasada a la ciudad? —Preguntó él, riéndose.  
—Algo así. —Sonrió, pero esta vez enserio, al saber que no estaba sola.

* * *

 

**IV. Experimento**

  
—¿Lista? —La sujetó por la espalda baja y la cabeza.  
—¿Seguro de que no me dará un derrame o algo?  
—No lo sé…—Ambos muchachos se miraron.  
—Entonces hagamoslo.  
Peter había estado probando que tan lejos podía llegar, y en cuanto tiempo. Ya era de noche y todos dormían, Kat cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba frente a la casa del muchacho, sino frente a una tienda de electrónica.  
—¿Dónde estamos?  
—Filadelfia, hubiera seguido hasta New york, pero creí que habías tenido un derrame.  
—Gracias, supongo, ¿Por qué tan lejos?  
—Nos podrían ver las cámaras. —La miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.— y aquí no nos reconocerán.  
—¿Quieres entrar, niño cleptómano?  
—Si pudiera entrar sin soltar la alarma…—Dijo pensativo, palpando la puerta.  
Kattie tomó su mano y tiró de ella, Peter la miró con extrañeza y casi se cae de espalda al ver a su amiga y luego a su mano desaparecer en la pared para luego encontrarse dentro de la tienda.  
—¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
—Descubrí que no solo hago flotar cosas. —Soltó su mano y se dispuso a sacar algunas cosas, ya que ya estaban dentro no tenía sentido ser honrada.  
—Cool. —Dijo Peter.— Aunque no más cool que yo.  
Casi todas las noches salían, una vez habían llegado a Canadá y en otra ocasión fueron a Hawaii, pero la única ciudad que era realmente divertida de noche era Las Vegas. Lo de atravesar las paredes también era muy útil, ni la distancia ni una puerta podían detenerlos, se sentían imparables.  
—Mira esto. —Dijo Peter, mientras tomaba un espejo, apoyó sus dedos suavemente en el vidrio y de pronto explotó.  
—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Por cierto, son 7 años de mala suerte.  
—No sé, es hacer vibrar los dedos, no sé explicarlo, ¡pero es asombroso! —Dijo poniendo una mueca que lo hizo verse aún más infantil.  
—¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?  
—No, ya tiene suficiente con los problemas de Wanda en la escuela, no quiero asustarla.  
—Entiendo. —Era lo mejor, lo sabía por experiencia.  
—Siempre venimos a mi casa, mi mamá me pregunta si eres mi novia, ¿Cuándo iremos a la tuya?  
—Dudo que te guste… tu casa es más agradable.

* * *

 

**V. Un pequeño paso**

  
Julio 1969. La casa de Peter —su habitación, mejor dicho— se llenaba cada vez mas de cosas robadas, a Kat le preocupaba un poco su cleptomanía, ya que más de una vez había llegado la policía a su casa, pero se iban, ya que no había evidencia de que un niño de 14 años se llevara una mesa de ping-pong o un televisor él solo. Su cabello estaba casi completamente plateado, unos tarados se empeñaban en meterse con él, pero Peter seguía diciendo que solo estaban celosos de lo cool que se veía, y ella estaba de acuerdo, era cool de muchas formas distintas, sobre todo con sus locas ideas.  
16 de julio. Todas las familias se preparaban para presenciar el lanzamiento del Apolo, el solo pensar que el hombre pudiera pisar la luna era una locura, las palomitas, papas fritas y otros aperitivos no podían faltar en las mesas, todos estaban pegados a sus televisores, todos… excepto dos personas.  
—¿Estas bromeando?  
—Que no, mujer. —Le pasó unos lentes iguales a los que él usaba.  
—¿No podemos verlo como la gente normal?  
—¿Por qué verlo por televisión si podemos ir a Cabo Cañaveral y verlo en vivo? Anda, ponte las gafas. —Dijo el muchacho impaciente.  
Dejó de protestar, difícilmente haría cambiar de opinión a Peter cuando ya se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, se puso las gafas y tomó su mano.  
—Tu mandas, jefe. —Dicho esto, lo sacó de la casa a través de la pared y a continuación él la cargó en brazos para ir más rápido, y minutos más tarde estaban en los alrededores de Cabo Cañaveral.  
—Pesas. —Dijo Peter, bajándola.  
—A las chicas nos encanta que nos digan eso. —Peter rió.  
—Sé mas agradecida, ni tu novio podría traerte aquí.  
—Uno: no tengo novio; Dos: sin mi estarías en la cárcel, o castigado, o ambas; Y tres: eres un idiota.  
—A los chicos no encanta que nos digan eso. —Ambos rieron, cuando un estruendo los hizo voltear. Ante ellos, el gigantesco cohete se abría paso en el cielo y dejaba el suelo atrás. El hombre en la luna, quien iba a pensarlo.

* * *

 

**VI. Alguien igual a ella**

  
—Pareces un plumero, de esos baratos, córtate el cabello. —Mencionó la muchacha mientras jugaban al ping pong.  
—Ya te dije que no, mamá. —Respondió él.  
—Pareces un hippie.  
—Ouch, Kat.  
—Tienes 15 años y pareces de 18.  
—Estas celosa porque a mí el pelo largo me queda.  
—Púdrete.  
Las risas inundaban el cuarto de Peter cuando Wanda bajó las escaleras junto a su madre.  
—Vinieron dos oficiales… otra vez. —La señora Maximoff no se veía feliz.  
—No fui yo, lo juro.  
—Me creyeron cuando les mostré un cheque, ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te lleven a la cárcel?  
—Lo siento…  
—En fin, debo ir a la tienda. —Suspiró su madre, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.— Se quedan con Wanda.  
—Ven aquí, princesa. —Dijo Kat, dándole una paleta de ping-pong.— Vamos a darle una paliza a tu hermano.  
Retomaron el juego, esta vez con Peter de un lado y Kattie y Wanda del otro, la pequeña apenas le daba algunas veces, y siempre lanzaba la pelota fuera de la mesa, todo era risas hasta que en uno de los turnos de Wanda la pelota se desvió a toda velocidad rompiendo en pedazos una de las lámparas de lava.  
—¡Dijimos que sin poderes!  
—¡Yo no lo hice, lo juro! —Las palabras se le atropellaron en la boca.  
—¿Quién más iba a ser?. —Kat miró a Wanda, ella miraba distraídamente a otro lado.  
—Te digo que no fui yo, Peter.  
Dejaron el tema ahí, pero ninguno lo olvidó.  
Días después  
—Así que esta es tu guarida. —Dijo Peter entrando al cuarto de Kat y sentándose en la cama.  
—No es tan cómoda como la tuya. —Agachó la mirada avergonzada.  
—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que hayas tardado casi 2 años en contarme que vives en un hogar de menores.  
—No es algo por lo que me sienta orgullosa.  
—Si fuera de esos idiotas sentimentales diría que debes confiar más en mí, que soy tu mejor amigo.  
—Por doceava vez, lo siento.  
—Entonces, ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?  
—Ser como soy. —Peter la miró alzando una ceja.— Era pequeña y tenía miedo, así que le conté a mi mamá lo que me pasaba, me tomó por loca así que le mostré, pero la aterroricé y me dejó acá.  
—Eso apesta. —El muchacho frunció el ceño.  
—Supongo…—Kat levantó la mirada y tomó el hombro de Peter.— Ambos sabemos que tu hermana es especial también, debes protegerla.  
—Claro que si.  
Simplemente lo abrazó, y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pues salvo las ocasiones en que la cargaba para ir más rápido, nunca lo había hecho.  
—Así que vienes a tu guarida y te pones sentimental. —Dijo en broma, aligerando el ambiente.  
—Dios, este era el momento más sentimental de toda nuestra historia y tú lo arruinas. —Le golpeó el hombro y ambos rieron.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! Espero ir subiendo los siguientes capítulos por estos días.


End file.
